


Проход между мирами

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST
Genre: F/F, Gen, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Продолжение фика "Нить Ариадны"Томоко всё равно помнила, что должна вернуть ей долг. Пусть даже кроме неё самой долгом это никто не считал, но она не забыла, как, поборов собственное нежелание, Нон-чан составила ей компанию в парке развлечений. Теперь Томоко находилась в похожей ситуации. И вряд ли День рождения Дайки может быть хуже аттракционов.





	

— Я же уже сказала, что не пойду. Не пойми меня неправильно, Дайки, я очень ценю твое приглашение...

Шигеока Дайки, её лучшая подруга еще со средней школы, всегда отличалась двумя способностями: звонить исключительно не вовремя и не слышать то, что она слышать не хотела. Томоко поудобнее прижала трубку плечом и перевернула едва не подгоревший блинчик.

— Ну Ками-чааааан! Я знаю тебя дольше, чем всех приглашенных вместе взятых, ты не можешь не придти на мой День рождения!

— Вот именно потому, что ты так давно меня знаешь, ты прекрасно можешь понять, как я не люблю подобные мероприятия. Мы вполне можем встретиться с тобой потом, и...

— Если ты не придешь, Нон-чан расстроится.

Повисла тишина. Томоко раздумывала, помешивая ложкой тесто, Дайки ожидала вердикта. Видимо, это был её решающий аргумент.

— Хорошо, я приду, — вздохнула наконец Томоко. — Говори адрес клуба.

На самом деле, даже если бы Нон-чан было глубоко плевать на её присутствие, Томоко всё равно помнила, что должна вернуть ей долг. Пусть даже кроме неё самой долгом это никто не считал, но она не забыла, как, поборов собственное нежелание, Нон-чан составила ей компанию в парке развлечений. Теперь Томоко находилась в похожей ситуации. И вряд ли День рождения Дайки может быть хуже аттракционов.

***  
— Может, — рассмеялась Нон-чан, когда ей озвучили данную мысль. — Во всяком случае, для тебя.

Она как раз заканчивала колдовать над волосами Томоко, и они сейчас лежали аккуратными локонами, немного не доставая до плеч.

— Спасибо, что согласилась помочь.

Нон-чан усмехнулась и надела ей на голову ободок нежного кремового цвета.

— Обращайся. В отличие от некоторых, я не испытываю удовольствия, заставляя других чувствовать себя неловко.

Томоко недовольно посмотрела на неё снизу вверх.

— Если ты про тот наш поход в клуб, то я уже извинилась. И я тебя предупреждала, чтобы ты одевалась удобно, это ты меня не послушала.

— Ладно-ладно, — Нон-чан подняла руки в примирительном жесте и потянулась за косметичкой. — Встань ровно и закрой глаза.

Ей нравилось дразнить Томоко, и она ничего не могла с собой поделать. После того, как они начали общаться ближе, Нон-чан в какой-то момент поймала себя на мысли, что давно перестала считать Томоко странной и непонятной. Напротив, она была по-хорошему простой, бесхитростной и легкой на подъем. А еще - хорошим слушателем. Кажется, первый раз за долгое время Нон-чан могла говорить, о чем хотела, не задумываясь о том, как отреагируют на ее слова, не боясь, что их посчитают неуместными. Томоко всегда смеялась над её шутками и поощряла любые не подходящие ей "по статусу" глупости. Нон-чан чувствовала себя в её обществе... свободно. Поэтому, когда в ответ на очередное "Томоко-чан" она услышала "можно просто "Томоко", то была счастлива. Она теперь могла бы звать её, как Дайки, Ками-чан, но так ей нравилось больше.

— Можешь открыть, — разрешила она, когда закончила с подводкой и тенями. — Постарайся пока не моргать... Готово.

Тушь тоже отправилась обратно — макияж был почти закончен. Оставались только губы.

— Всё? — нетерпеливо поинтересовалась Томоко.

— Почти.

Нон-чан сама не знала, почему вдруг смутилась. В таком случае проще всего было бы вручить помаду Томоко и предоставить ей краситься самой, но такой вариант её тоже не устраивал.

— Приоткрой рот, — выдохнув, всё же попросила она, и Томоко послушно разомкнула губы. Красить кого-то было очень непривычно: нажим казался то слишком слабым, то слишком сильным, а стоило попытаться прокрасить уголки, как помада соскользнула, оставив след на коже.

— Прости, — поспешно извинилась Нон-чан и, прежде чем поняла, что делает, осторожно стерла его пальцем. — Я... я закончила.

Смотреть на Томоко было слишком неловко, так что Нон-чан перевела взгляд на её отражение в зеркале и задумчиво склонила голову. Этот человек был ей одновременно и знакомым, и чужим. Подведенные глаза казались ещё ярче и больше, скулы выделялись на лице, волосы аккуратно его обрамляли, а помада очень удачного, на взгляд Нон-чан, розово-коричневого оттенка наконец делала Томоко привлекательной девушкой, а не вечным подростком.

— Любуешься делом своих рук? — чужой смех отвлёк её от размышлений, и Нон-чан согласно улыбнулась. Она действительно любовалась.

***  
— Вау, Ками-чан! — Дайки подбежала к ним сразу же, как только заметила. — Ты такая, такая...

— Девушка? — насмешливо предположила Томоко.

— Женственная, — поправила её Дайки, не переставая восхищенно разглядывать подругу.

— И я всё ещё не понимаю, почему мы не могли в какой-нибудь другой день просто посидеть у меня, я бы торт приготовила...

— Хммм, так вот, значит, на кого Нон-чан нас променяла.

Томоко повернулась к сидящей за столиком девушке, на которую сначала не обратила внимания. Блондинка модельной внешности, чьи длинные ноги, облаченные в короткие шорты, почти не оставляли простора воображению, задумчиво изучала её взглядом, накручивая на палец прядь не менее длинных волос.

— Фуджии, перестань, — недовольно нахмурилась Дайки.

— Не тебе мне это говорить. В конце концов, она и твоя подруга, не так ли?

Томоко понимающе хмыкнула и, улыбнувшись, проследовала к столу и опустилась на диванчик рядом с Фуджии.

— Я тоже очень рада познакомиться. И, — добавила она уже тише, — можешь не любить меня сколько хочешь, но давай не будем портить Дайки её праздник.

Фуджии лишь молча дернула плечом и повернулась к сидящей с другой стороны девушке, видимо, ещё одной приятельнице Дайки, больше не обращая на Томоко внимания, чему та была более чем рада.

После того, как первые бокалы шампанского были выпиты, кто-то озвучил общую мысль.

— Почему мы всё ещё сидим? Пошли танцевать!

Томоко проводила тоскливым взглядом большую часть компании, и это не осталось незамеченным.

— Томоко?..

— Нет, спасибо, Нон-чан, но, пожалуй, я откажусь.

— Вы только посмотрите. Неужели она не умеет танцевать? — произнесла Фуджии в сторону. — Боишься опозориться?

— Почти. Боюсь опозорить тебя. Твоё же самомнение этого не переживёт, а?

Взгляд, которым одарила её Фуджии, прежде чем уйти, мог испепелить любого, но Томоко лишь цокнула языком и сделала глоток минералки.

— Она меня достала. Так значит, это та самая твоя подруга?

Нон-чан была готова сгореть со стыда. Не то из-за поведения Фуджии, не то из-за того, что ещё не так давно действительно много времени проводила в её компании. Только вот даже ей ещё никогда не доводилось видеть её... такой.

— Извини за это. Это я виновата, что отказываюсь с ней выбираться, как и прежде, вот она и злится.

— Не бери в голову, — улыбнулась Томоко. — Лучше иди танцевать.

— Но...

Томоко закатила глаза.

— Всё нормально. Я не умру от одиночества, если вас не будет тут некоторое время.

На самом деле, она была даже рада отдохнуть от толпы девиц, вгнявших её в тоску. Кроме Дайки и Нон-чан поговорить ей было определённо не с кем, да и поддержать их разговоры, за редким исключением, она практически не могла.

Она повернулась и принялась искать глазами подруг. Обе явно были в своей стихии и получали искреннее удовольствие, и Томоко, увлекшись наблюдением за ними, не заметила, что уже не одна.

— Надеюсь, что прямо сейчас ты думаешь о том, как нелепо смотришься рядом с ними.

Томоко устало повернулась к Фуджии. Эти нападки начали порядком её утомлять и раздражать. Кроме того, та, судя по всему, успела приятно провести время у бара, и теперь ей очень хотелось поговорить.

— Почему бы тебе не оставить меня в покое?

— А почему бы тебе не оставить в покое Нон-чан? После знакомства с тобой она совсем перестала уделять мне внимание.

— Действительно, с чего бы, — фыркнула Томоко. — Тебе не приходило в голову, что дело может быть в тебе? Что это ты слишком ограниченная для того, чтобы Нон-чан было интересно с тобой общаться?

— И это мне говорит та, у которой нет даже подходящего наряда, чтобы надеть в клуб? Или ты думала, я не узнаю платье Нон-чан? Да, конечно, не сразу, потому что предполагалось, что это мини, а тебе оно достает до колен, да и в груди слишком свободно, но...

— Знаешь, я действительно рада, что Нон-чан подружилась с Томоко, — Фуджии, приоткрыв от неожиданности рот, обернулась к стоящей за её спиной, даже не пытающейся скрыть раздражение Дайки и подошедшей следом Нон-чан. — И на твоем месте я бы последовала её примеру и сменила круг общения. И с тобой перестали проводить время, потому что с тобой действительно стало невозможно общаться. Можешь меня тоже записать в список своих врагов, но как твоя пока что подруга, я скажу: я скучаю по прежней Фуджии.

На мгновение Томоко показалось, что та вот-вот заплачет. От злости или от грусти? Но Фуджии быстро взяла себя в руки и, глубоко вздохнув, подняла на Дайки глаза.

— Пусть так, — спокойно произнесла она. — Но даже вы не будете спорить, что этот мир — не для неё. Она тут чужая, и ей тут не место.

— А ты думаешь, я этого не знаю? — Томоко поднялась из-за стола и, обойдя его, остановилась перед Фуджии. — Мне так же неприятно здесь находиться, как тебе неприятно меня здесь видеть. И даже не будь тут тебя, комфортнее мне не было бы.

И, пока Фуджии подбирала слова, чтобы ответить, Томоко повернулась к подругам.

— Ещё раз с Днём рождения, Дайки. Извини, что подпортили тебе настроение.

— Это ты извини. Я не должна была заставлять тебя приходить, зная, что тебе будет неуютно, — она виновато опустила глаза. — Но... ты же всё равно моя лучшая подруга, правда?

— Правда, — счастливо рассмеялась Томоко, обнимая её. — И знаешь, — добавила она, прежде чем уйти, и взглянула на Фуджии, — что бы ты там ни думала, разные миры дружбе не помеха.

Несмотря на всё произошедшее, на сердце, когда она вышла из клуба, у неё было легко. Ночной воздух приятно бодрил, хотя вечера в конце августа и были уже довольно прохладными. Стоило подумать об этом заранее и взять с собой что-то потеплее, но у неё всё равно не было ничего подходящего.

— Томоко! Подожди.

Она удивленно обернулась и остановилась, позволяя Нон-чан догнать себя.

— Ты чего?

— Просто... надела слишком неудобные туфли. Всё равно остаток вечера танцевать не смогу.

Томоко улыбнулась: пусть Нон-чан думает, что её небольшая ложь была принята за чистую монету, если ей так будет спокойнее.

— Поймаем такси? У меня тоже ноги отваливаются.

Ей не терпелось оказаться дома, снять каблуки и смыть макияж, но она всё равно была довольна этим вечером. Она в очередной раз убедилась, что проход между мирами всё-таки где-то есть.


End file.
